List of D.Gray-man characters
The D.Gray-man anime and manga series features a diverse cast of characters created by Katsura Hoshino. The series is set on a fictional Earth at the end of a 19th century where the Black Order wages war against the Millennium Earl who intends to destroy humanity with his army of akuma, weapons created from the souls of the deceased when their loved ones curse God for their loss. To aid in their efforts, the Black Order scours the world for the 109 pieces of a divine substance called Innocence, which has been washed away during the Great Flood, and for people who can use anti-akuma weapons, the Innocence in its weaponized form. These people, called Exorcists, are able to effectively fight against and destroy the akuma. One Innocence, referred to as the "Great Heart" will assure their victory. However, the Earl is also looking for the Innocence and the Heart with the intent to destroy them. The main character of the series is Allen Walker, a young Exorcist who recently joined the Black Order after training with his master General Cross Marian. When presenting himself to the organization, he is mistaken for an enemy and is attacked by another Exorcist, Yu Kanda. However, once the mistake is realized, Lenalee Lee prevents Kanda from causing further mishap. Once inside the headquarters, Allen learns he is the prophesied "Destroyer of Time" who is the only one who can defeat the Millennium Earl. As the series progresses, Allen meets many of the members of the Black Order headquarters as well as those in other branches worldwide. He eventually meets a young, aspiring bookman called Lavi and his predecessor Bookman, who follow Allen on his adventures to witness and record the events for the bookman's record. Allen also encounters the antagonist the Millennium Earl, his akuma army, and the Noah Family, a group of humans who aid the Earl in his plot to destroy humanity. Creation and influence Katsura Hoshino's pilot Zone featured many similar characters, especially characters similar to Allen, the Earl, Lenalee, and General Cross. Many other characters are also "leftovers" from such previous, and sometimes unpublished, works. Allen Walker, the main character from the series, is also based from the previous series's protagonist, who is a girl, but Hoshino changed some of his characteristics to make him look more masculine. In addition, Lavi is based on the protagonist of one of her planned series, Book-man. Other characters such as the Millennium Earl, Lenalee Lee and Komui Lee are based on real people, although Hoshino has not confirmed who those people are. She has mentioned that some of them are famous scientists, while Komui is based on her boss. In Timcanpy's case, his design is based on the silver accessory brand Timcanpi. The character Bak Chan was created with the help of Kaya Kizaki, who wrote the D.Gray-man Reverse novels. While developing the stories Hoshino enjoys listening to Final Fantasy soundtracks and Dragon Ball CDs. Hoshino also commented that she got most of her ideas for the series while asleep in the bath for 6 hours. Protagonists Allen Walker is a soft-spoken and warm-hearted 15-year-old Exorcist of British origin and the main protagonist of the series. Allen was abandoned by his biological parents and at the age of seven, he was adopted by Mana Walker. After Mana died, Allen turned him into an akuma, hoping him to be fully resurrected. Instead, Mana cursed Allen, slicing his left eye which gave him the ability to detect disguised akuma. It was at this same moment that Allen's left arm first awoke as an anti-Akuma weapon and instinctively destroyed the Akuma. He was later found by Cross Marian and trained as his disciple for five years, before he was sent to the Black Order headquarters to become an official Exorcist. His parasite-type anti-akuma weapon is the , which takes the form of a disk of energy and a giant claw. Later on, it is able to change the disk to a fur shawl and additionally produce a large sword from Allen's left arm, resembling the sword the Earl uses. Recently, allegations have arisen against Allen especially Malcolm Rouvelier, as the successor to the 14th Noah. Despite this discovery, Allen remains devoted to fighting with the consciousness of the 14th, and save as many Akuma as he can. Yu Kanda is a cold 18-year-old Exorcist from Japan. He is the first Exorcist that Allen meets at the Black Order headquarters; since then, they have an ongoing rivalry toward each other which often causes them to throw insults and offensive statements towards each other. He is a disciple of General Tiedoll and hates the fatherly way the man treats him. He is a Second Exorcist, a type of Exorcist created in the Synthetic Disciple Project Central forced onto the Chan and Epstein families nine years ago. Because of this, he can see lotus flowers blooming wherever he goes. As a child, there was only one and he was told that it was an illusion. Since then, the flowers have multiplied. In the anime adaption, the lotus flower is in an hourglass and is connected with his lifespan. As he approaches death, the flower loses its petals. He can recover much more quickly than ordinary humans due to a mysterious tattoo above his heart. Kanda cannot die until he finds "a certain person". Originally forged by Zhu Chan, his anti-akuma weapon is an Innocence that originally took the form of a sleek chokuto and is later reforged as a katana. Mugen is capable of unleashing several techniques dubbed "illusions". Lenalee Lee is a 16-year-old Exorcist from China. Her parents were killed by an akuma when she was very young. Due to her ability to use the Innocence, Lenalee Lee was forced to become an Exorcist. Because she was separated from her brother - her single, remaining family member - at a young age, she went insane and had to be restrained due to repeated attempts of escape. During that time, she witnessed Rouvelier's forbidden experiments to create Exorcists artificially, who became a source of her fear. When her brother Komui joined the Order, her sanity was restored. She now fights for her brother as well as her friends as she now knows she has a home and family to return to. She has known Kanda since childhood, often running to him for comfort when her brother was busy, and met Allen when he first arrived at the Order. Her perception of the "world" consists of her friends and family; whenever one of her friends dies, it seems to her as if a part of her world has been destroyed. The , her anti-akuma weapon, takes the form of a pair of black boots and give her the ability to run at high speeds, walk on water, and use sound waves as footholds. In order to defeat a Level 3 Akuma, she evoked more power out of the Innocence than she could safely handle, causing it to miraculously turn to crystal to protect her. This marked an evolution of her Innocence that reduced her synchronization with it as well as her physical mobility, until she proved herself to the Innocence and it granted her a greater power. The process transformed the Boots from the Equipped-type into a new Crystal Form, which was never before seen. Lavi is a cheerful 18-year old, red-haired Exorcist of mixed race. He aims to become a Bookman, a person who records the hidden history of the world and has been trained from a young age to achieve that goal. Lavi is the 49th alias he assumed after casting away his real name to reach it. He works along the Black Order just to be close to the events that must be seen and slowly becomes more attached to his Black Order friends and his original Bookman self is constantly being clouded by his growing care. His anti-akuma weapon, simply named and referred to as ,is capable of growing and extending to undefined sizes and lengths. Although this affects its weight, it does not affect Lavi. The weapon allows him to use "seals" that control several elements in nature. He is voiced by Kenichi Suzumura in Japanese and in english, he is voiced by Jason Liebrecht from episodes 13 to 26, episode 40 and on, and Chris Patton in episode 27 to 39. Antagonists The Noah Family consists of thirteen human descendants of Noah who have inherited his genes. A Noah can be identified by a gray skin tone, yellow/gold eyes, and a horizontal line of seven cross-shaped stigmata referred to as holy marks. Like akuma creatures, they base their powers off dark matter, the opposite of Innocence, and as such are vulnerable to Innocence. The Noah share an inborn drive to kill Exorcists, but otherwise possess unique will and mindsets. "Carved" on their genes is a memory of Noah different from any member in their generation and possess a supernatural ability. They claim to be immortal, but this is proven to be an exaggeration after Yu Kanda kills the Noah Skin Bolic. However, the Noah are able to reincarnate back to the world in a different body. The members' true names are Adam, , Joyd, Desires, , , , Wrath, Road, Bondomu, Lustul and . The Millennium Earl is the first disciple truly named Adam and is the story's main antagonist and head of the Noah Family. He is a sorcerer from long ago, and he plans to lead the world to its death. He tricks people who mourn for their dead relatives and friends into resurrecting them, turning them into akuma that he can then control. The Earl resembles a grotesque caricature of a Victorian gentleman, a rotund figure in cape and top hat, with a perpetual enormous grin and pince-nez spectacles. He has a set of horns under his hat. This is merely the form he displays out in the open, however, as his true form looks more like a human wearing a cape and hat. Despite his intentions, he often displays a cheerful attitude, though in his true Noah form, he comes across as more confident and malicious. He is also shown to have a human form. It is also implied that he has been "hearing" the 14th's voice, and has either a vision of him, or briefly remembers him, telling the Earl that he "shouldn't push himself" and that "14th will be by Earl's side no matter what". He is able to control Noah's Ark and has created a new one, intending to discard the old one when it falls into the possession of the Black Order. The Earl has recently begun a campaign of extermination against the Black Order with the other Noahs. Although it seems that destroying the exorcists is his goal, his primary goal is to force Allen Walker, who is slowly transforming into the fourteen Noah, to join him and the other Noahs. He is voiced by Junpei Takiguchi in Japanese and in english, he is voiced by Jason Liebrecht from episodes 1 to 26, episode 40 and on, and Todd Haberkorn from episode 27 to 39. Road Camelot is the ninth disciple truly named , who represents the "Dreams" of Noah. Despite her early teens appearance, she is referred to as "oldest" Noah or the "First Child". She is the adopted daughter of Sherrill Kamelot and his wife and she is a niece of Tyki Mikk. She is gifted with the ability to travel dimensions without using Noah's Ark and has shown some use of complete regeneration, telekinesis, and telepathy. Road is also the only Noah capable of programming Noah's Ark because she is the "oldest". Road often acts as a normal teenager, but she has shown signs of sadism. Road stated she hates humans early in the series, but grows an attachment to Allen Walker to the point where she kisses him upon meeting him. Tyki Mikk is the third disciple truly named , who represents the "Pleasure" of Noah. He is the younger brother of Sherrill Kamelot and the uncle of Road Kamelot. The Earl once mentions that Tyki subconsciously suppresses his Noah. Tyki has two "sides" to his life, one in which he is a care-free, Portuguese vagabond and the other where he is a Noah and seemingly well-known in society. He enjoys living them both, but fears losing the human friends he has. After Allen Walker's failed attempt to exorcise the Noah, the Noah consumes him. The holy marks, which have previously disappeared, are replaced by three marks: a large one at the base of his neck and two smaller ones on his hands. His appearance transforms into that of a demonic knight and later, after his human form returns, a gray skin tone remains. The wounds from the exorcism still continue to hurt him. Tyki has the ability to "choose" what he wants to touch, allowing him to walk on water or air and harmlessly passing through anything, with the exception of Innocence. He can also "reject" the atmosphere, creating a vacuum. Tease, man-eating golems in the shape of a butterfly given as a gift from the Earl, obey him. Jasdevi and were originally one Noah called . They are the tenth and eleventh disciples truly named , who represent the "Bonds" of Noah. They possess the power of , which is used through bullets created by the two thinking simultaneously and then shooting it through an identical pair of guns. Their Materialization skills also allow them to create numerous objects. By shooting one another, David and Jasdero can merge together and become Jasdevi. They no longer rely on the guns to focus their abilities, instead using bare hands. Jasdevi's long hair also becomes a weapon and gains new strength from the desire to create the "the strongest imagined body". They are voiced by Saiga Mitsuki and Morikubo Showtaro respectively in Japanese. In english, they are voiced by Joel McDonald and Z. Charles Bolton respectively. Skin Bolic is a Noah of American descent. Three years ago, he "awoke" as a Noah. He is the eighth disciple truly named and represents the "Wrath" of Noah, the most potent of all the Noah's memories. It is mentioned that his Noah's memory controlled him. He is large and has a constant gray skin tone and his holy marks are always visible lining his forehead. After experiencing the Wrath of Noah and the suffering his ancestors felt at the hands of the Innocence, he decided to never forgive the Exorcists or God. He is killed by Kanda in the Noah's Ark in Edo. Skin's abilities are lightning based. When using his powers, his skin peels, revealing a spiked, golden layer. Because this golem-like body has a high defense and great physical prowess, he relies on brute strength. Although Skin Bolic was killed, the Noah Genes can be reincarnated into another chosen human. In the latest chapter, the Earl and Noah are planning to find the new incarnation of Wrath as they launch an all out assault on the America branch of the Black Order. Lulu Bell is a blonde Noah and twelfth disciple truly named , representing the of Noah. She appeared early in the anime adaption and later in the manga series. As a Noah, her hair is black and she often appears as a black cat in the anime for spying purposes and retains various cat-like qualities as a human. She shows complete devotion for the Earl and treats his enemies as her's. Lulu Bell possesses the ability of metamorphosis referred to as the power of "Form" and is not limited to a solid state. She can also take on the appearance of others. After a failed attempt to infiltrate the Order and retrieve the akuma egg, she reappears briefly in later chapters at the beginning of a battle with Lenalee and the Crow However, she is seen talking to the Earl and the other Noah at a ball in the anime adaption. She is voiced by Ogasawara Arisa in Japanese and Monica Rial in English. Sheryl Camelot is the adoptive father of Road Camelot, the elder brother of Tyki Mikk, and the minister of a country. He stays at his estate with his frail wife, Tricia, whom Tyki said he married only to adopt Road. He apparently has an attachment to Road and Tyki and often dotes on them both. Sheryl manipulates diplomatic situations, allowing him to declare war, which will lead to the creation of more akuma. Sheryl is similar in appearance to Tyki as he is also tall and has swept-back hair tied in a ponytail. His power seems to be a form of telekinesis, as he is seen crushing his target's limbs without touching them, and manipulating the movements of the Science department team. It is also seen in the manga that Sheryl can also manipulate objects, as he did with the pipes that bound Alma Karma. He is the fourth disciple and is truly named . The 14th , also referred to as "The Musician" or "The Player", was the extra member of the Noah Family and the younger brother of Mana Walker. He was the only member, other than the First Child Road and The Earl, who was able to control the Ark. Before the story's timeline, he gave this power away to a human and ran, betraying the Earl and the Family. He attempted to kill the Earl and to become the new Earl himself, but was killed in return by the Earl personally. Both Wisely and Allen Walker have remarked on the similarities in appearance between Tyki Mikk and Neah. Sometime before his death, he told Cross Marian that if Mana was looked after, he would return to him one day. At some time prior to his death, the 14th chose Allen Walker as his next host. It was shown that the 14th Noah is called Nea in Chapter 198. Skulls Skulls are not as large a force as the akuma, but they are more numerous than the Noah. They are the guardians and caretakers of the Earl's akuma egg, and are the antagonistic counterpart of the Black Order's Science Department, though they specialize in black magic. Skulls are humanoids who wear large black robes and have skull-like heads. They are created by transforming a human with a "suitable" mind using a special form of magic. A Skull places its fingers against the forehead of a victim and chant an incantation. The human is then surrounded by arcs of energy and then shrouded in a cocoon made of a black thread-like substance, finally emerging a few moments later as a Skull. They are very resistant, capable of taking a bullet to the head without any lasting damage. They also seem photosensitive, as they turn to sand when they are in contact with light. Akuma take up the majority of the Earl's army and serve as the "foot soldiers". When one is mourning for a lost relative or friend, the Earl appears offering to resurrect that member for them. However, the raised soul becomes the power source for the Earl's weapon and must obey his orders. In contrast, an akuma "converted" by Cross can resist orders from the Earl. Akuma "wear" the skin of the one who resurrected them. They use this to blend in, as Exorcists cannot tell akuma from human with the exception of Allen. The akuma share a metal core made of dark matter that resembles a simplified human skeleton. Their blood also contains a blood virus, which rapidly travels through the victim's body, marking it with pentacles. The virus can be spread by blood bullets of a high caliber shot by the level one akuma. Eventually, the body crumbles into dust and gives off a poisonous gas. The akuma also evolve into higher levels by killing, gaining strength as they do so, with level four being the highest seen so far. Each level akuma becomes more humanoid than the level before it. As its evolution continues, the embedded soul deteriorates. An akuma-producing plant, referred to as an "egg", is required to create akuma. The egg is badly damaged and a new one is being created. There is a special significance to the evolution of an akuma. If destroyed by a force other than Innocence, the soul is consumed by dark matter and is destroyed. Other characters Exorcists , also known as "Accommodators", are chosen by each piece of the divine substance . This allows them to control it in its weaponized form, the anti-akuma weapon. Their job includes defeating the akuma and searching the world for the scattered Innocence. They receive daily orders from the chief, although they are normally placed under one of the General's command. With Allen joining the Order, there were nineteen Exorcists. Since then, seven have died and four have joined, creating a total of sixteen living Exorcists. The Innocence grants each Exorcist a unique, supernatural ability. They are usually categorized into two types of Exorcists, depending on the form their anti-akuma weapon takes and how they are invoked. An equipment-type Exorcist controls an Innocence that is "restrained" by a weapon form. Parasite-type Exorcists are a rare type of Exorcists who control the Innocence in an unaltered form with their bodies. When invoked their weapon usually appears as a human body part, but is actually composed of a different cellular structure. The parasite-type Exorcists can manipulate their weapon through emotion. Because the Innocence is not physically in contact with its Equipment-type Accommodator, the Exorcist cannot control the weapon as well as a Parasitic-type can. There is a third type of Exorcist, the Crystal-type. Lenalee Lee is the only known member of this group. The Innocence takes a metallic form created from the Exorcist's blood. Although the Innocence can be controlled through emotions like a parasite-type, no part of the user's body is altered. Instead the Innocence resides in the crystals making up the metallic substance. In addition to those Exorcists chosen by Innocence, there are Exorcists referred to as Second Exorcists and Third Exorcists. The Second Exorcists were created nine years ago as part of the Synthetic Disciple Project, forced upon the Chan and Epstein families by the Central; they are created by transplanting the brains of deceased Exorcists into new, artificial bodies, in hopes of re-synchronizing the Innocence. Yu Kanda and Alma Karma are the only known members of this group. Using a piece of the original Akuma Egg, members of the Black Order also created the Third Exorcists. The Third Exorcists are fused with dark matter to become partially Akuma themselves; they gain mutated arms that can absorb and destroy Akumas. Hevlaska is said to be the "Guardian of the Cube" and has been part of the Black Order since its establishment. She is completely enveloped by her Innocence, which seems indefinitely invoked. She is able to "probe" inside an Exorcist's body through tentacles to touch an Innocence and determine its synchronization rate and hidden potential. She used this to confirm Cross was no longer the accommodator for Judgment from the Innocence itself. Any Innocence recovered from missions are kept within her body, which has 109 holes for each, until an accommodator is found. Hevlaska's prophesies are said to be usually correct. Miranda Lotto is a 26-year-old German woman whose clock caused time to rewind in her town after she connected with the Innocence inside it. She often feels inferior and useless and has been fired from over one hundred jobs. This contributes to her chronic depression. With the help of Allen and Lenalee, she became determined to be a useful Exorcist, and has become more self-confident and capable; she is still, however, a very nervous and jittery person. Her anti-akuma weapon, the , is located on her right arm. It allows her to stop or reverse time in an area for a short while, causing any object to revert to its original status. However, any damage the object suffered before and during the reversed time will affect the object once the technique is stopped. She is also unable to resurrect the dead, due to the fact that her Innocence cannot erase time. Bookman is an old man who records the hidden history of the world with his apprentice, Lavi. He comes from the Bookman clan and does not have a name, simply introducing himself as "Bookman". He refers to Allen as "The Destroyer of Time" as according to Hevlaska's prophecy and because he believes Allen is the only one who can defeat the Millennium Earl. Bookman also believes a "Bookman" does not put himself in the front line. He allies himself with the Black Order merely to be close to events that must be witnessed and recorded. His anti-akuma weapon, a myriad of acupuncture needles with which he can attack and traverse the battlefield, is called . Bookman is also skilled in acupuncture healing techniques. Arystar Krory the Third is a 28-year-old Romanian man who was mistakenly identified as a vampire by nearby villagers because his Innocence caused him to instinctively attack people, which were actually akuma. He lived secluded from the world with Eliade, whom he loved. He later discovered she was an akuma, after a vicious battle that resulted with him killing her, he fell into despair. In the manga, Krory tries to kill himself by irritating his grandfather's carnivorus flowers and trying to get them to eat him, and until later, his right arm is limp and lifeless. Allen then tells him to become an Exorcist to provide a reason for her death, so she would not have needlessly died. He becomes an Exorcist, though he continuously thinks of Eliade and mourns her death. Krory has a parasite-type anti-akuma weapon that activates with the help of akuma blood giving him temporary superhuman strength. His anti-akuma weapon allows him to break down the poison in the akuma's blood and control his own blood, and the blood of others to an extent. This grants him increased strength, speed, and regenerative abilities as well the ability to create a mannequin of blood and harden blood on his fingers until they become claw-like. He often uses them in a vampire-like fashion, sucking the blood from the akuma. In the same fashion, he can extract the akuma's blood virus from those infected with it. He is immune to the poison to an extent, but if he has no strength, it is hard for Innocence to break down the poison. His personality changes dramatically when his Innocence is activated. Unactivated, he is very meek and naïve, but when activated, he gains a cocky and very harsh attitude. For years, Krory believed that his vampire-like powers is a form of punishment left by his grandfather, for wanting to leave the family castle. Krory is modeled after Aleister Crowley, an English occultist and writer. Daisya Barry is a cheerful, 19-year-old Exorcist from Bodrum, Turkey and a fan of soccer. His uniform features a cowl similar to the coxcomb of a medieval jester. He was a disciple of General Tiedoll and was killed by Tyki Mikk on a mission to locate and bring him back to the Black Order HQ. His anti-akuma weapon, , was often found at the end of his cowl when not invoked. It is handled much like a soccer ball as is it kicked towards akuma, often breaking through multiple akuma, causing any hit to resonate like larger bells until they, and any level one akuma in the vicinity, explode. It was destroyed by the Noah after his death. Noise Marie is a blind Exorcist who was trained under General Tiedoll. His anti-akuma weapon grants him incredible hearing. Because of this, he wears headphones that filter out excess sound. The weapon also allows for offense by forming strings used to capture a victim and conduct music that paralyzes the akuma. He is very close to Kanda (usually calming him down) quoting that he "saved" him. He sees how Allen and Kanda are similar (to Allen's dismay) and that they are so deep in darkness that he has no idea about how to pull them out of it. Suman Dark originally joined the Black Order five years before the storyline to pay for his daughter's medical fees. After being sent on a mission to find General Zokaro, his teammates Chaker Rabon and Kazanna Reed are killed by Tyki Mikk. Their deaths frighten Suman, who does not want to die. After giving away the locations of his comrades in exchange for his life, Suman is judged by his Innocence and becomes a , causing the Innocence to constantly deteriorate his body. Allen attempts to remove the Innocence from Suman's body, but succeeds too late. This results in the death of Suman's mind. However, his body is destroyed by the Tease butterflies that Tyki Mikk had implanted in his body earlier, in exchange for not killing him before. He has a parasite-type anti-akuma weapon, which takes the form of a gem-like stone near his thumb. It is currently in the possession of the Black Order. Chaoji Han is one of three surviving crew members of Anita's ship after it was attacked by akuma at sea. He was raised by Anita as a child after his mother was killed by an akuma, making him extremely loyal to Anita and her crew and develops an extreme hatred of all Noah and akuma after their deaths, going so far as to accuse Allen of being evil for sparing the life of Tyki Mikk. Chaoji was seen reacting with an Innocence sent into Noah's Ark by Tiedoll, saving Lenalee's life. Chaoji's Innocence appears as a pair of linked bracelets on his left wrist, granting him superhuman strength. Chaoji is willing to become an Exorcist and is a disciple of Froi Tiedoll. He is voiced by Miyano Mamoru in Japanese. Timothy Hearst is a nine-year-old boy who is able to take over the bodies of other people due to a ball found in his forehead. This ball appeared after his father, a jewel thief, made him swallow a jewel. He uses his ability to steal treasures from the people and museums of Paris under the moniker "Phantom Thief G" in an attempt to help fund the orphanage he stays in. After a stressful encounter involving a close friend and an akuma, his Innocence awakens and discovers that he has the power of . Using this power, he is able to take possession of an akuma, and transform into another form after the possession has taken place. While he is possessing the akuma, he has access to all of its abilities. The spirit of the Innocence, a sentient entity residing within the jewel of his Innocence, also appears. The spirit devours the spirit of the possessed akuma, who has been pushed out of the body. The Innocence's spirit, or "second", takes a form from Timothy's mind and has chosen Timothy's image of his future self. Only Timothy can see the spirit and the spirit can possess Timothy's body while he is not using it. Timothy's synchronization rate increases each time he uses his Innocence. Once he leaves the body of the akuma, the Innocence purifies the body and the body disappears. After an akuma attack on the orphanage, he joins the Black Order to protect the children and his teacher from the akuma. Before he joins, Timothy asks the Black Order to pay the damage that he has caused as Phantom Thief G, much to Komui's distress. After joining the Black Order, he becomes Cloud Nyne's apprentice. Generals Generals are immensely powerful Exorcists whose synchronization rate with their Innocence has exceeded one-hundred percent. They do not take orders from the chief, instead taking orders from the Grand Generals, who are ranked even higher. In the beginning of the series, there are five Generals: Cross Marian, Kevin Yeegar, Froi Tiedoll, Cloud Nyne, and Winters Zokalo. Every Exorcist is placed under the command of a General. It is a General's job to find and recruit new Exorcists. Because of this, each General carries several pieces of Innocence and they are often away traveling for long periods of time. When the Earl begins his search for the Great Heart of the Innocence, he attacks the General thinking they are the best candidates. This leads to the death of the oldest and most experienced General, Kevin Yeegar. After his death, teams of Exorcists are sent to protect the Generals and bring them back to headquarters. Cloud Nyne and Winters Zokalo return, but Cross Marian and Froi Tiedoll continue their missions with the aid of their Exorcist teams. During a mission to bring Cross to headquarters, Allen exceeds the one-hundred percent synchronization rate with his Innocence; although the Generals are aware of this, Allen does not become a General. Eventually, Tiedoll and Cross return to headquarters. Cross Marian is no longer the accommodator for his Innocence and, subsequently, a General has disappeared. Cross Marian Four years ago, , after receiving his orders, ceased communication with the Black Order until recently, when he was shown to have infiltrated Noah's Ark. However, his return was shortlived as he disappeared from his room in the Black Order's new HQ, in which there were signs of an attack and with his Innocence left behind, and was noted that was the last anyone has seen of him again. He is Allen's master, a sorcerer, scientist, a very powerful General, and the only Exorcist to have control of two anti-akuma weapons. He is a demanding individual who is hard to please and has been described as a womanizer by most. Cross has the unique ability to convert akuma and make them work under his orders. He is the only General whose actions have caused concern to the Earl. Before his death, the 14th Noah told Cross to look after Mana Walker as he will return to him one day. , his equipment-type anti-akuma weapon, takes the form of a revolver. Cross is able to fire several bullets in rapid succession with no need to reload. These bullets will not cease until they hit their target. However, he is no longer the accommodator for Judgment. Cross is also able to use magic to control the corpse of an Exorcist named Maria, allowing him to use her parasitic-type anti-akuma weapon. Her defensive ability uses her song to create illusions that can conceal the presence of others. She, or Cross, can also use her song to control the person's movements by affecting brain waves. The use of magic to control Maria's anti-akuma weapon is considered unorthodox and forbidden by the Black Order. Kevin Yeegar is the oldest of the Generals. Being a former schoolteacher, he feels compassion for those that follow under him, also giving him painful memories of his life as a teacher. He is attacked, then crucified facing the cross by Tyki Mikk, dying shortly after the Black Order recovers his body. In the anime, Yeegar's anti-akuma weapon is a pair of chained pendulums that can split into multiple pendulums, allowing him to attack many akuma at once. In both adaptions, his Innocence is taken and destroyed. Froi Tiedoll is a former artist who is loyal to his work and fatherly toward his disciples. The , his anti-akuma weapon, takes the form of a crucifix and a rod, a spiritual chisel. The crucifix drives the chisel into the ground creating dust from which a creature, more than one if needed, is created if need be. Another ability of his Innocence is to create an orb-like light around Tiedoll, that destroy any Akuma that it comes into contact with, this has only been shown two times, both when only he and an Akuma are in battle. He can create a forest of thorns to defend, known as the Embracing Garden. Cloud Nyne is the only female General. Formerly an animal trainer in a circus, she seems to be a kind and gentle woman, as she is seen weeping for Sol Galen, Tina Spark, and Gwen Frere who were killed searching for her. is Cloud Nyne's parasitic-type anti-akuma weapon that takes the form of a little monkey usually seen riding on her shoulder. It is the first sentient Innocence shown in the series. When invoked, it transforms into a monster that attacks with balls of energy that form at its fists. She is voiced by Katsuki Masako in Japanese. Winters Zokaro is shown to be a harsh, violent man who wears a hard leather (almost metal-like) mask over his head. He is a former Death row inmate. Unlike most of the other Generals, he seems to have little regard for his Exorcist team. His anti-akuma weapon appears as two spiked half-rings attached to his shoulders. When invoked, he creates a complete circle out of them causing two enormous blades to materialize on either side of the ring. Zokaro uses Madness as a powerful, close-combat weapon, usually spinning the blades at high speed, creating a massive buzz saw. He can spin the blades at a very high speed, super heating them, and throw them at his enemies to melt and slice them. He is voiced by Wakamoto Norio in Japanese. Black Order Headquarters The Black Order, an "army" of the Vatican and the Pope, extends into every continent, having a branch Headquarters in each and the main Headquarters in Europe. Although every part of the organization is needed to defeat the Millennium Earl, the entire Order is divided into active services and support services. The active services consist of the Generals and Exorcists, while the support services are divided into several smaller sections, science, intelligence, medical, signal, security, diplomatic, and logistics. Every section is individually managed by a section chief, and each branch by a branch chief, but the entire organization is directed by a chief officer, who is currently Komui Lee. Because of an attack launched by the Noah Lulu Bell on the building, the Headquarters moved from the castle that it inhabited for a century to London. After this move, the science section is split into three. The Grand Generals, who are ranked higher than the chief, are rumored to have links to the Vatican, who funds the organization. Often, the Vatican sends agents to observe the Order. Komui Lee is the Chinese Supervisor of the Black Order and Lenalee's older brother. He is 29 years old. When Lenalee was taken away to become an Exorcist, he worked to become the Supervisor so she would not be alone. Komui is shown as a very whimsical and goofy character and sometimes somewhat sadistic and borderline maniacal. He feels guilty for throwing the Exorcists and Finders into danger, and tries to help in anyway he can, such as making better uniforms to protect the Exorcists, and repairing the anti-akuma weapons, although the method seems very painful. He believes his job is to protect the Exorcists. He seems to have a "sister complex" as shown when the only way he sometimes wake up would be when someone tells him that his sister Lenalee is getting married. Reever Wenham is the section leader of the Black Order headquarter's Science department. He is Australian and is 26 years old. He is a rather comical character but he is protective of coworkers and comrades. Although he often complains about Komui's behavior, Reever still admires him. He specializes in mathematics, chemistry and language. Malcolm C. Rouvelier The Rouvelier family quickly gained power after the Black Order's founding. Although many of its members are still top officials, is at the very top. He is an inspector sent to the Black Order Headquarters by the administration at the Vatican. Rouvelier is a tall man with toothbrush mustache who speaks to intimidate those around him. He seems to have had a negative effect on Lenalee and Hevlaska before the story's timeline. He does not care for the well-being of the Exorcists and other members of the Black Order and will do anything to win the war against the Earl. He is voiced by Ryūsuke Ōbayashi in Japanese. Howard Link is an inspector sent to Headquarters, although he appears to be more of Rouvelier's administrative assistant. He was assigned to keep watch over Allen and follows him everywhere. Link is part of the special combat division of Central's execution squad referred to as "Crow", whose members are said to be trained from a young age. He is armed with a pair of switchblades hidden under his sleeves and can use binding techniques that weigh a target down. He is voiced by Daisuke Kishio in Japanese. Black Order Asia Branch The Black Order Asia Branch is located in China. After the events in China leading up to the destruction of Allen's Innocence, he is taken to the Branch's Science section and treated there. The branch director is Bak Chan. Those of the Chan bloodline can control the structure of the building because of a seal put in place by Bak's great-grandfather. The branch is well-hidden and protected by the guardian deity Fo, its "entrance". However, a level three akuma infiltrates the section and destroys a good portion of it. The headquarters and the branch's science section are connected by Noah's Ark. Bak Chan is a 29-year-old Chinese descendant of a German wizard, one of the founders of the Black Order. He is also the leader of the Black Order's Asia Branch, a post occupied also by his great-grandfather. Like Komui, he is a man completely aware of his duties and will follow God's will strictly. He is able to use spells that control the structure of the building because of his great-grandfather's seal and his bloodline. Acting as the director of the branch, he is a cold and very responsible leader. However, he is actually caring toward others. Nine years ago, the Chan and Epstein families were forced to participate in the Synthetic Disciple Project, which created Exorcists referred to as Second Exorcists. As Kanda was created from this project, Bak is severely sorry and worries the creation of Third Exorcists might offend him. He also has a close relationship with Fo. It is most probable that he is related to Edgar Chan, the former assistant head of Asia Branch, and Twi Chan, the former head of Asia Branch. In the recent chapters 189-193 of Kanda's past, it is mentioned that Edgar had a child with Twi, making him a father. Edgar may have acted as a father figure to both Alma and Kanda. Due to various unfortunate circumstances, he is later killed by Alma. Twi's status is unknown, but has most likely been killed by Alma, too. When Bak Chan was 20 years old, he and Noise Marie met Kanda, albeit briefly. He has a stalker-like infatuation on Lenalee, as seen by a folder of photos he carries with him. When questioned (and later blackmailed) about it by Allen, he broke out in hives. He is voiced by Miki Shinichiro in Japanese. Fo is the guardian deity of the Black Order's Asian Branch, sealed by Bak's great-grandfather. The branch is protected by a barrier created by Fo, the "entrance". Although she is not a human, she often takes on a humanoid form. She shares a strong bond with Bak, but loves to tease him. She can manipulate her form to change her hands into axe-like weapons or to copy someone's appearance. She is also capable of communicating telepathically with others. Although she shows a "tough-love" attitude to others, she is a very caring individual. She helped train Allen to try to get his Innocence to activate. Fo is voiced by Miina Tominaga in Japanese. Other Mana Walker is Allen's foster father, adopting him on Christmas Day. Over time, Allen formed a very strong bond with Mana. Eventually, Mana died of an unknown cause and Allen turned him into an akuma. Mana sliced through Allen's left eye, cursing him and marking it with a pentacle. He was quickly destroyed by Allen's awakened anti-akuma weapon. He was also a traveling clown. He is allegedly the older brother of the 14th Noah and taught Allen the "notes" on the 14th's music score. According to Cross, Mana began to lose his grip on reality by the time Allen was adopted. He is voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki in Japanese and in English, he is voiced by Mark Stoddard in episode two and Charles C. Campbell from episode six and on. Lero is the Earl's golem, which appears as a normal cane umbrella with the addition of a small talking jack-o-lantern on the tip. It does not do much except for screaming around, adding its own name onto almost every sentence. When used by Earl, it works as a flying umbrella in the style of Mary Poppins. It is very loyal to the Earl. Road often takes Lero against its will. When in her usage, it acts as a witch's broom and an umbrella. Lero also seems to be the holder of the Earl's sword when it is not in use. Additionally, the Earl used Lero as a beacon of sorts to summon a swarm of level one akuma. Eliade was a level two akuma. She was a beautiful woman as a human and became obsessed with beauty and shopping once she evolved from her level one form. Although her beauty let her become a popular woman, her akuma nature always made her feel ugly. Even so, she felt incomplete and wanted to love someone else. As an akuma, she believed that it was impossible for her. After that, she met Krory and was the only person to live with him in his castle. He later kills her after learning she was an akuma. Before her death, Eliade said she wanted to love Arystar Krory. Eliade wanted to believe that Krory was a vampire and always told him so because she did not want to feel alone. She could produce bubbles that absorb all the water inside the victim's body. Chomesuke was a level two akuma modified by General Cross before the story's timeline. Because of this, Chomesuke can suppress the Millennium Earl's dominance for a limited amount of time and do as she wishes. Her body's name is , but is called Chomesuke after Lavi gave her that name. She was sent to warn the group searching for Cross to turn back. After they decided to continue on, she helps them to Edo and is destroyed in the battle against a few of the Noah there. She is voiced by Nazuka Kaori in Japanese. The Ghost The Ghost is an entity that dwells in the old Headquarters. She, like countless others, died during experiments involving the Innocence and is either one of the many or all of them together. She tried to stop the Headquarters move by causing an outbreak of a virus that turns people into zombies, hoping to infect everyone. In addition, she possessed Reever and threatened him with a knife and later fully possessed Lenalee, whom the ghost had envied. However, Komui promised that he would remember her, and everyone else who has died for the Order's cause, leading her to decide to stop haunting the members. Alma Karma Alma Karma was the only other successfully created Second Exorcist in the Artificial Disciple Program besides Yu Kanda. Like Kanda, he possesses exceptional durability and near-instantaneous healing thanks to the procedure, making him almost impossible to be killed. As with all Second Exorcists, he possesses the brain of an Exorcist previously killed in battle, and can synchronize with a parasitic-type Innocence that grafts to his right arm in the shape of two scythe-like appendages. An upbeat and emotional child, Alma was the first of his generation of Seconds to awaken, and was overjoyed when Kanda awoke. Though initially hostile toward him, Kanda eventually softened to Alma and befriended him. When Kanda was about to be terminated by members of the Asia Branch for his reviving memories, Alma resynchronizes with his old Innocence to save him. But upon discovering the truth behind his existence, he goes berserk and assaults the members of the underground laboratory; hoping to die with his friend, he proceeds to attack Kanda, who retaliates and dices his friend to pieces. He was later sewn together and kept marginally alive by members of the Black Order, and used to house a piece of the Akuma Egg recovered by Howard Link. From certain cells produced by his body, created the Third Exorcists, who absorb Akuma using arms manufactured with Dark Matter. He is kept in stasis somewhere in the North American Base of Operations for the Black Order. The Earl and the Noah break into the North American Base and succeed in awakening Alma. The great hatred contained within his body, combined with the Akuma Egg shard cause Alma to be reborn as a human-akuma hybrid. Alma encounters Kanda, and after a short talk, they begin an intense battle. Alma reveals that his hatred comes from feeling betrayed by Kanda, who chose to live instead of 'dying' with Alma. Merchandise Several type of merchandise bear the likeness of the series' cast. Clothing and full cosplay costumes have been released. Plush dolls, key chains, and figurines are also available. Many characters are also featured on trading cards from the several D.Gray-man Trading Card Game decks. Reception The D.Gray-man characters were praised by A.E. Sparrow of IGN in his review of the first volume. He said that "Walker is a solid hero with a dark past, the Millenium [sic] Earl is a menacing villain you'll love to hate" and the supporting cast shows enough potential to hold interest into future volumes. However, he compared the series' antagonist to three of ''Batman'''s villains and stated "Batman should consider litigation, but even he'd have problems" facing the Earl. Carlo Santos of Anime News Network was not as positive believing that the story was kept from its full potential due to "generic character designs". He also stated that because the action scenes are thrown together without a change of pace or mood, the readers never get to know the secondary characters better. References D.Gray-man ar:ألن والكر es:Anexo:Personajes de D.Gray-man fr:Liste des personnages dans D.Gray-man it:Personaggi di D.Gray-man ja:D.Gray-manの登場人物 ru:Список персонажей D.Gray-man th:อเลน วอคเกอร์ zh:驅魔少年角色列表